So Unexpected
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Kono's life is full of suprises, especially when it comes to Steve. McKono, Steve/OC  but not too much .I suck at summaries!
1. the fortune teller case

**Title**: So Unexpected  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Steve/Kono with a small tiny hints of STeve/OC  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: not mine except Stacie Johnson  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: None

**A/N**: Took me like FOREVER to finish this fic, because I had other things in mind and then BOOM this happened. I'm happy though. Might be the longest fic written by me, not sure if the best though...

ENJOY! (and review)

* * *

><p>I knew that today day would be different; the moment I woke up I knew something weird (I'm not sure 'weird' is the right word) was going to happen. And I was right; I was oh-so right.<p>

I arrive at the office a little later than usual and way more tired than I thought I would be. And it's not because I wanted to stay up last night, I mean, not on purpose at least. My stomach had a completely different agenda than I did when I got into bed and instead of just closing my eyes and drifting to sleep I ran to the bathroom and threw up practically everything I've eaten. How very rude of my body.

What happened with my strange day started with this case we had, you know the usual: somebody dies, we interview a few witnesses, which usually takes more than one day. But this time, oh this time was so different. The only eye witness, because the rest of the people there decided to play hide-and-seek with us, was a fortune teller. Some other time this would have been funny and I probably would have laughed at the circumstances but I felt awful and was in a terrible mood and this woman (who actually called the headquarters to give the info) claiming she knew who had killed that poor woman, made absolute no sense. To some people it did, though, and by some people I mean Chin.

Instead of Danny or Steve doing the interrogation, Chin and I were sent to her office. Because yes, she had an office, though when Steve said something about a psychic I thought she did her thing on the outside, not in an actual office with desks and all. Anyway, she was waiting for us. Figures.

"Kono, Chin," she whispered, and we looked at each other confused. "Please take a seat."

We did it purely out of fear, I mean not _actual_ fear but damn, the woman knew our names before we could even speak. That's pretty odd, isn't it?

"You're here for the information that I have," she spoke again, and we nod.

"You said on the phone that you knew…"

"She was killed by a young man, mid-twenties, dark hair, and a green shirt." She spoke quickly and we had a hard time keeping up with her. Chin took his pen out and started writing what she was saying; I was merely trying to figure out whether or not I should believe her. "He has a tattoo on his back of a cross, if I'm not mistaken."

She stopped talking and turned her head towards me, smiling kindly. All of a sudden she grabs my hand, I could have pulled it back but she gave me no time. She stares at my palm, touching it softly, whispering things to herself, and then she lets go and smiles at me once again.

"It's a girl," she said and I frowned for the second time in less than 15 minutes.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, confused and not understanding a word she was saying.

"The baby you're carrying is a girl."

I froze. I seriously froze in my seat and I could swear my heart stopped beating for a moment, before breaking into a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you're terribly mistaken," I spoke, shaking my head vigorously, "I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are, my dear."

"No, I'm not!"

"I never make mistakes, ever. I can assure you, there is a baby inside of you."

Chin stares at me and then turns to the other woman. She was more than sure about what she was saying and it was obvious that Chin actually trusted her, I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

I'm not pregnant. I'm not.

"I think we should go," I speak and practically run towards the door, not daring to look at the woman again.

I cannot begin to explain how awkward the ride in the car was. From the way Chin kept staring at me every five seconds, most specifically to my abdomen, and the thoughts running through my mind. There's no way I'm pregnant, hell, there's no way I'm gonna trust that woman. But she _did_ guess our names and all. But no! I mean… No, right?

"Stop it," I snap at my cousin.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not pregnant, Chin."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh! Of course I'm sure!"

"But are you _sure_?"

He got me thinking for a minute, really thinking. But I'm telling you if I were pregnant I would have known; there're a few changes in a woman's body that are unmistakable and a huge thing like this would obviously be one of them.

So the answer is no.

I think…

"I am. Of course I am."

"All I'm saying is, if she's right about the suspect, then she's right about the baby."

"Whatever you say cousin."

**TBC.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. I'm what?

**You're the best, all of you. I'm having a crappy day and each time I see someone left a review, or an alert, brings a smile to my face. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, she was right. About the suspect, I mean. A day after we spoke to her, we got the man. He had the exact same description she told us which, obviously, got my cousin insisting that I take a pregnancy test (or two, according to Malia) to make sure I was (not) pregnant. And I kept insisting I wasn't which at this point I was not completely sure of because of the dizziness I felt a few hours later. But then I changed my mind because I'm sure my body was just playing a trick on me.<p>

God, I don't make any sense now.

"Just do it," Chin said once again.

"Would you stop it?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny interrupts our banter and I remain in silence for my own sake.

"The fortune teller said Kono was pregnant," Chin speaks.

"Which is a complete lie," I insist.

"She was right about the suspect," Chin says and Danny nods, "Meaning she could be right about you as well."

"How many times..? Look, if I were pregnant I would know, alright? I don't need a stranger to tell me whether or not I'm carrying a child!"

"But you're hesitating," Chin says, "I see the doubt in your eyes. You're not even sure about it yourself."

Damn him for being right most of the time.

"Fine, for your sake," and mine, truth be told, "I'm gonna take a pregnancy test and you will see just how fake she is."

"I doubt it," Danny whispers and I smack his arm, hard, "Wasn't she right about the guy? "

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later I was back with not one but two pregnancy tests just for the sake of it. I had this uneasy feeling inside my chest. What if she was right? What if I was really pregnant and I was just lying to myself about it? Most importantly, what am I going to do? How will I tell the father? I know he will probably freak out about it but he would never leave me alone. I know him and I know he's a good, responsible man but it scares me to think that whatever happened between us was meaningless to him.<p>

I don't want to tell my child, if there is one, that his dad didn't love him or thought he was a mistake. No child should feel unloved by their parents.

I go straight to the ladies room and lock the door behind me.

I can't believe I have to pee on a stick. Of all the things I thought I would be doing at work, this was definitely not one of them.

'_Wait five minutes'_

Alright. I can do that.

There's a knock on the door and the voice of Danny and Chin on the other side made me release a breath I had no idea I was holding. For a minute I thought it was Steve.

"What's going on?" Danny asks from behind the door, "Is it ready yet?"

"No. Just give me a minute."

The (eternal) five minutes passed and my eyes diverted from the door to the two sticks in front of me. I take both of them with shaky hands, and I read the instructions I was holding in my right hand.

'_Two pink lines; you're pregnant. One pink line; you're not" _

"Let's see…" I whisper to myself, taking a peek at the tests. "Two pink lines."

Oh dear God.

"Two pink lines…"

"What is it?" Chin knocks on the door and speaks desperately, "Kono?"

"Two pink lines," I speak, though I'm not sure if they can actually hear me.

"What?" Danny speaks this time. And I open the door quickly, the air inside the ladies room getting thicker by the second. I feel like I can't breathe and the information is too much to process in one instant.

"I'm pregnant."

The only thing I feel are two arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing me tight and my heart beats so hard inside my chest that I think it's gonna pop out through my mouth. I've never seen Danny so excited before; I guess it brings back memories for him about Gracie. Chin, on the other hand, is a mixture of concerned, happy and something I just cannot read.

"I can't believe she was right…"I whisper, being the only thing I'm able to say.

"I told you," Chin whispers and hugs me once Danny releases me from his tight embrace. "Congratulations, cuz!"

"Oh God, I'm having a baby," I say all of a sudden, everything sinking in all together. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hey! We're gonna worry about that later, alright?" Danny reassures me, "Right now the only thing you have to worry about is… well you know? Talking to the baby's daddy."

Oh that. Yeah, I forgot about that.

"Because you _are_ going to tell him, right?" Chin says, though he never asked who the guy is, he's more worried about me being a single mother.

"I don't know," I say sincerely, "I'm not sure what his reaction is going to be. I mean… it was a one-time only thing"

"But you _do_ know who he is…"

"What kind of question is that, Danny? Of course I do!"

And quite frankly, you do too.

"The thing is, I'm not sure he actually remembers what happened 'cause we were sort of… drunk."

"Just _how_ drunk?"

"Wasted."

To be honest, he was the wasted one; I was sort of bouncy but very much able to stop him. The thing is I didn't want to. He wasn't a rude drunk either; he was very much sweet and lovable, and respectful. This was one of the reasons why I never forgot about it, except now of course because being pregnant by one night stand was not my idea of becoming a mother. Being loved by him was the best night of my life.

"Still, if you know who the guy is then maybe you should contact him and let him know he's going to be a father."

Not so much for contacting him though, he's closer than they think.

"I'm not sure…"

"Kono, you have to tell him. No matter how much of a jackass he might be, he has to know he's becoming a father," Chin insists.

"He's not a jackass. He's the sweetest, bravest man I've ever known."

"I thought you said it was a one-time only thing?" Danny asks, curious.

"It was."

"So, that means you had a one night stand with someone you know?" he asks again. It was definitely not the right time for him to interrogate me, especially since I know if he keeps asking I might speak more than I should.

"Something like that, yes."

"Who is this guy? And where is he?" Chin asks, the overprotective side of him showing immediately.

"Chin…"

"If he walked away on you like that, he's gonna get his ass kicked, by the three of us" Danny interferes, "Wait until Steve knows about this. That man will not see it coming."

"He doesn't have to…"

"What? Kick that man's ass? Of course he does! Remember when he said nobody messes with his team? He meant nobody messes with you. When he finds out you're having a baby on your own, he's gonna freak out and surely he's gonna cut some bit…"

"Steve is the father!" I yell before Danny could continue with his ramble. Both men snap their heads towards me, shock written on their faces.

Maybe I should have been a little softer at sharing the news?

"Well, I guess HE's gonna get his ass kicked."

**TBC**

**did you...liiike it? haaate it?  
><strong>


	3. He's what?

**You guys you have NO idea how happy I am with all the reviews! I'm so incredibly grateful for every single word of encouragment, to all who said they already love this fic. Thank you thank you THANK YOU!**

**My apologizes if Steve is a little (or maybe a lot) of OCC.  
><strong>

**btw, this is not your average fuffly story. You'll see :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>"Where is he now?" Chin asks us, looking at his office and finds it completely empty.<p>

"Chin.."

"You're gonna tell him about the baby right now!" He orders me. Some other time I would have snapped because he was sort of yelling at me, but he was upset. It was better for me to stay quiet when Chin is upset. "You're not gonna have this baby on your own when the father is right here!"

"Of course I can! Do you honestly think I'm gonna tell my kid he was conceived over one night stand?"

He looks down, sighing heavily and running a hand over his face. I felt like a fifteen year old girl talking to her father.

"Raising a child alone is not easy, Kono," he speaks softly, as if I were having a hard time understanding the implications of all this. "You can't just carry the entire world on your shoulders."

"I can and I will," I state, "I will not be the first or the last single mother on earth."

"I'm sorry but I do think Steven deserves to know," Danny speaks. "I mean what do you know? He might be happy about it."

"He doesn't even remember, Danny," I explain, "how can he be happy over a baby he doesn't even remember conceiving in the first place?"

"Still think you should give him a chance. See how he will react."

"And what if he says he doesn't want him? What do I do now; pretend it didn't happen and move on?" I speak seriously, "No, I'm not taking chances with this. I don't want to risk whether or not my child is loved by his father"

"So you're not going to tell him?" Chin asks. I know he's doing it for my own sake. If I decide to keep this a secret (which it wouldn't because of obvious reasons) there's no turning back.

Sighing, I give him my final answer. "No. Steve will obviously know I'm pregnant, I can't hide it. But he will never know this baby is his."

"Fine. But all I'm saying is you're making a mistake."

Maybe I was…

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Steve comes back to the office with a wide smile on his face. He was happy; whatever happened that got him into this state must have been fantastic. We don't see him smile that often.<p>

Chin looks at me from across his office, shaking his head. He's mad and I understand why, but he also has to understand things from my end. I cannot take chances with my child and I can't keep wondering whether he will be happy about this or not. And I certainly can't force him to be by my side just for the sake of our child. No, I got into this mess on my own, though I can hardly call it a mess.

"What's gotten into you?" Danny asks to which he receives a bright smile from Steve.

"Something fantastic happened!" he says. Yes, you're gonna be a daddy.

"What?"

"Wait here."

He runs out again and disappears behind the glass doors, only to return with a blonde haired woman by his side. Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Guys, you've heard of Stacie Johnson?" he says proudly, and she gives us a broad smile and a light wave of her hand.

We've heard of her before, slight comments but nothing more than that. She's more beautiful than I thought. Her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, with bright blue eyes. She looked like a model if you ask me.

"Hi," she whispers shyly.

"There's something we want to share with you." They look at each other, loving looks and suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. Nothing good can come out of Steve looking at a woman like that, even if this is the jealous I am feeling talking. Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this. "Stacie and I are getting married."

WHAT THE HELL?

She shows us the ring which is beautiful with a big, shiny diamond on it. It cost more than my paycheck, that's for sure. And once again the jealousy kicks in. I stole a glance from Chin, standing by my side, and the words 'I told you so' almost slip out of my mouth. I knew there was a reason to keep quiet. I just knew it.

"Speaking of wonderful news," Chin interrupts and I snap my head towards him, frowning angrily, "guess what?"

"Chin…"

"Kono is pregnant," he speaks purely out of anger and I want to curl into a ball and die.

Next thing I know, Stacie pulls me in for a tight hug and I don't know whether to push her away or hug her back, so I stand there frozen in my spot. She caught me off guard, who would have known? Finding out I was having Steve's baby and then him telling us he's getting married to another woman. I call that karma.

"We MUST celebrate," Stacie speaks, and the mere thought of bonding with her makes me wanna puke.

"I can't drink, sorry." What a lame excuse, but I had to come up with something.

"You still have to go out with us. This is a special occasion," she insists and I just hate how cheerful she is.

Strangely enough, I get congratulated by Stacie in the form of a hug, who is a complete stranger to us, but all I get from Steve is an odd look which bothers me and makes me want to carve a hole in the ground to climb into and never come out again. He should be happy, you know? He's getting married to a supposedly good woman, but instead he's just standing there, watching me with narrowed eyes while his future wife (which hurts my very soul to call her that) is making plans.

"Congratulations," he finally whispers, to which he finalizes with a warm hug. My hormones decided to play tricks on me right that instant, because a tear rolls down my cheek. "You're gonna be a great mother."

Sweet Jesus. He was trying to punish me with his sweetness.

"Thank you…" I wipe away my tear and smile weakly.

"So! Drinks are in order." He suddenly snaps and the change of mood caught me off guard, "Not for you though. Sorry"

Damn. Just when I needed to get drunk to death.

Just my luck.

**TBC**


	4. A friend's advice, sorta

**This chapter is sorta short...actually is super short. My apologies. Thank you, once again, for all the amazing reviews. Shocking twist, ah? :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And I forgot something SUPER important: My beta rocks so freaking much. She's the coolest person ever, thank you for doing this for me even when you're sick. LOVE YA!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes when you're in trouble or sad or heartbroken, there's always a friend who's right next to you holding your hand. In this case, she was holding my hair while I puked. Same story, different… things. Because I needed to share this good news with someone outside of the office with a different point of view, someone who could give me a different perspective of what could or couldn't happen.<p>

I figured her reaction was going to be the same as Chin's; tell the guy you're pregnant, he deserves to know and all that rubbish. It was, for a minute, until I told her the guy was engaged.

"God, girl, you have fantastic taste in men but the worst luck ever," Maggie says, "This is like a Mexican soap-opera - a bad one I might add."

"Well, for what is worth, Stacie seems to be a fine woman."

"Really?"

"She seemed very cheerful, but other than that she's very much in love."

"That doesn't mean she's wife material."

"She loves him, that's the only thing it matters."

"Well you love him too, right? Don't even try to tell me you let that man touch you because he was smart."

I lay on the couch, rubbing my temples with my fingers in circular motions, praying for this headache to go away. There's nothing I hated more than Maggie being right about everything she said. Yes, the only reason why I let Steve into my bed is because I've been not-so secretly in love with him.

"God, I do," I whisper, and the thought of it breaks my heart a little.

"Then why aren't you stopping this forsaken engagement?"

"Because he's happy, Maggie. He's truly happy. Who am I to ruin that happiness?"

"Nobody. Just the mother of his child."

It kind of makes sense when she puts it that way.

"Look, I already explained my reasons for not telling him nor breaking his engagement. If he's happy, then I'm gonna let him be happy."

"What about you?" she asks, coming closer to where I was laying, "When are you gonna be happy?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"I do."

And the ways she says it, so sure of herself, it makes me realize I could definitely be happier and I was seriously planning to do so, until the engagement thing. It would have been easier with Steve remaining single forever.

"This is gonna be hard," I whisper, which sounded more like a moan.

"No, you know what's going to be hard? Telling your parents. Have you thought about that?"

Dear God, I haven't.

Now I'm sure this headache wasn't going anywhere.

**TBC**


	5. her question

**Your reviews are the only thing making me smile. I love each and every one of them. Thank you. **

**This one is also short, so sorry. **

**btw Maggie, Kono's friend, is the same girl from my previous story "The Perfect Man" :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Telling my parents was actually sort of a piece of cake. Sure, my mother cried and then my dad cried and then we all cried. But then they were happy because they were becoming grandparents. For a minute I thought they weren't going to ask me about the father or when the pregnancy had occurred, but they did. So I told him the truth, or part of it. I told them he was a good man but he wasn't here and that I loved him but our relationship was not going to go anywhere.<p>

I didn't mention the engagement and the fact that it was a one night stand, though.

Anyway, I went back to the office later that day, already feeling fantastic that I had told them. I figured I'd feel great today, except for the morning sickness and all, and work as hard as I could. Though the guys were giving me a hard time, being extra overprotective and making sure I didn't do anything at all. It was sweet, but kind of annoying. Apparently my life had other plans, though.

"Thank God you're here!" Stacie says, holding my hand and pulling me towards my office. How this woman has so much energy is beyond me. "I need to have a serious conversation with you."

I instantly look at Chin, who is focused on paperwork and ignores my deadly glare. Did he say more than he should?

"What's.. wrong?" I was about to freak out immediately, but when she smiled at me and I knew I was safe.

"I know we barely know each other, but you're the only female friend I have on land, and I know you have a great connection with Steve," if she could call it that, "so I'm asking you this, Kono, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

No, absolutely not.

"Stacie, I…"

"Please, please I don't have anyone here. Please?"

"But I'm pregnant. I am pretty sure that a fat maid of honor would look awful."

"Of course not! That baby bump will look absolutely adorable. Besides in three months you will be barely showing."

"Oh wow, you already set a date? That was quick." And I really tried to sound as excited as she was, but my feeling were not letting me.

"I know right?" she smiles and the happiness she's radiating makes me smile in return. "I guess we're just crazy about being together. It happens when you're in love."

And I just hate the way hormones play with my feelings when they're not supposed to, because right now the only thing I want to do is cry for hours and hours. I only wish I could be her right now, I wish I could be the one happy and… well, I am already in love.

I really want to say no. I want to scream at her that she's marrying my man, to go away and never come back. But what is happening to me with Steve has nothing to do with her; she's not the one to blame and it's not right for me to make her suffer, not when she seems to be a great woman.

"Yes," I whisper finally, "I would love to be your maid of honor."

"Oh my God, thank you!" she hugs me, once again. This woman was definitely a hugger. "Steve is gonna be so happy!"

Yeah he will.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna be <em>WHAT<em>?" Maggie yells at me, and I dramatically cover my ears because seriously this is bound to get louder and louder.

"Her maid of honor."

"But why?"

"Because…" I could really try to explain myself to her but I couldn't find a reasonable explanation myself. "Steve is my friend, and he's getting married and well… he needs my help, alright?"

"That's the lamest explanation ever."

"Maggie…

"You could have said no, you know? I'm sure Stacie would have understood."

"Oh really, you think so? _'Stacie I'm sorry I cannot be your maid of honor because I'm carrying your boyfriend's baby_'. Surely she WILL understand," I say sarcastically.

"This will not end well, I'm just sayin'."

"Is this you trying to cheer me up?"

"No, this is me making you see the reality of all this."

"Which is?"

"If you don't break this engagement now, you will forever regret it. Steve is gonna be a married man, and he will be more than pissed off because he had no knowledge of his child."

"I have reasons…"

"And they're all very plausible, but you have to get out of this mess before you get in too deep!"

**TBC**


	6. he's just curious

**Why this chapters are so short are beyond me. I thought this one was longer than the last one...guess is shorter. Figures. Promise the next ones are going to be a little longer, I mean I'm gonna try. **

**Love you all!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>"God I'm getting fat," I whisper to myself, completely alone in the headquarters.<p>

"Who are you talking to?" Steve says from behind, making me jump slightly.

So much for being completely alone.

"Myself," I speak naturally, he smiles amused.

"I hope that's a pregnant woman thing."

"It is, sort of."

There's a silence between us, and the way he looks at me the same way he did when he first learned about my pregnancy and it makes me feel all flushed inside.

"So, how are the wedding preparations going?" I figured if I reminded the both of us that he was going to get married, all the feelings I had inside would disappear, at least for a while.

"They're going well, I guess. I mean not that Stacie actually lets me do anything."

"Figures."

"She says it's a girl's thing so…"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling, by the way?" he points to my four month growing belly.

"Good. I'm feeling great, actually," I smile and he does too for a minute and then there's a change in his demeanor which means he wanted to say or ask me something but didn't know how.

"Can I ask you something?" he says. I figured.

"Sure."

"Can I ask you about the father?" he speaks, and I feel a cold shiver running down my back. "I mean you haven't said anything and I didn't ask before because I thought it would make you feel uncomfortable. Sorry if still does."

I hesitate to answer, because clearly I couldn't just tell him the truth. My mind is running fast, trying hard to make up a believable story, something that stops him from asking questions.

"Sorry," he says once again, looking down embarrassed, "I shouldn't have asked you.."

"No, it's okay," I speak, taking a deep breath. "He… he's not from around. He's from L.A. actually and… well, he was on a business trip, that's how we met."

"Where is he now?"

"He left. Home."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"He does. Yes. I told him but he… he's married."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward conversation is awkward. Especially since the sad look on his face is killing me inside. But this was something that I needed to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "this is something you shouldn't be doing alone. This baby needs a father, Kono,"

"And he has one. He's just not here right now."

So to speak.

"Besides, I'm not alone. I have all of you, surely my baby won't have his father but he will have three awesome uncles."

There's something terribly wrong about this whole situation, all of this. Even though I know I won't be alone, somehow I just can't help but feel sad about it, especially since I know I brought myself to all of this.

"You're gonna be a great mother, I'm sure of it," he reaches for my baby bump, touching it softly for a moment and suddenly I'm surprised at the movement inside my womb.

The baby's first move.

"Can you feel it?" I ask in awe. He nods, amazed.

"How does it feel?" he speaks without taking his eyes away from me, and I am on the verge of tears.

"Weird, but in a good way."

"He likes me already."

Sometimes I just hate myself.

**TBC**


	7. how can he be so sweet?

**Here's the sweet side of Steve. It might be a little bit OOC but I loved writing it. Hope you like this one! (which is a little bit longer than the last two)**

**xoxo!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>I get to work the minute I wake up and it actually calms my eagerness to go surfing even though I know I can't go. I'm usually alone by the time I get to the office, which gives me time to just think about life in general. Boring, I know.<p>

I had no idea that this time was going to be different because when I get to the headquarters, I'm not alone. Steve is locked inside his office, nose buried in some forgotten paperwork. He looks like he has been there for hours and I don't have the heart to interrupt him. I move to my own office and sit in my comfy chair, which at this point of my pregnancy is not comfortable at all, but then again not much is. I close my eyes for a brief second, just relaxing before getting into work, when a soft knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

Steve smiles at me from the door way, with his hands behind his back.

"Can I come in?" he asks and I nod.

"What do you have there?" I ask him, noticing he is hiding something in his hands. He smiles shyly. He's so adorable when he does that.

"I know it's probably not a big deal but I was rummaging through my stuff the other day and I found something I thought you might want to have," he speaks softly and handles an old brown teddy bear.

"Steve.."

"It was mine," he explains as I hold the bear close to me. "I remember sleeping with it when I was little. I thought I had lost it…"

"It's beautiful," I say, close to tears. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiles shyly again and moves slowly towards the door. "Well… I'll go back to my.. paperwork. If you need anything, just let me know."

I get up quickly before he leaves and I hug him tight, as close as my baby bump allows me. And a sobs escapes my lips. He shushes me with soft circles on my back, but instead of stopping the tears I was crying harder.

"If I knew this was going to make you cry, I wouldn't have done it at all."

"No, I'm sorry," I move away, wiping the tears away with my hand. "It's just, this is my baby's first gift and I can't help but get all emotional."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"Whatever you need…"

"I know."

He walks away, looking back at me one more time before disappearing behind his door. I embrace the teddy bear once again, smelling it and hoping to find any scent remotely close to his. My heart skips a beat when the baby moves, as if he knew this was for him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're up for lunch?" Danny asks, while we were finishing the final touches on our last case.<p>

"Hmm, nope, sorry. I have a doctor's appointment," I say flatly and the look on the boy's face almost makes me laugh.

"Is everything alright?" Chin asks.

"Why are you going to the doctor?" Danny asks next.

"The baby is fine, isn't she?" Steve follows.

"Relax, it's just a check-up. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The three men nod in unison. Danny and Chin go back to their paperwork, but Steve's eyes are stuck on me for a brief second and I wonder if he thinks I'm lying or something.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks all of a sudden, and the boys heads snaps towards me, us.

"Oh, what?"

"I can give you a ride if you want," he continues, "and stay during the uh… thing. Whatever the doctor will do."

In fact, today was my second ultrasound. This got me a little nervous because I was going to find out the sex, though according to that forsaken fortune teller I was having a girl. I still want to confirm it.

I should say no but my heart does not allow me to do so, seeing as he's sort of hopeful I'll say yes.

"Sure, that'd be great."

And Danny smiles widely, and so does Chin knowing this will be the first time Steve is part of my baby's life.

I don't think I could regret this, not even for a minute.

Steve is careful to ride slower than usual on our way to the doctor's office. Sure, he's worried that if he drives his usual speed something might go terribly wrong. How sweet of him.

We sat in the waiting room for my name to be called. God, I could feel that my palms were sweating and my heart beating faster than usual. I knew Dr. O'Reilly was going to ask me who Steve was and I wasn't even sure if I could lie to her since I guess in my last appointment I kind of told her the name of my baby's father was Steve. Clearly I never thought he was going to come here with me.

"Mrs. Kalakaua?" a nurse calls me and I get up quickly, Steve does the same purely by instinct and we both stand in front of the woman who stares at me first and then to him. "Is he coming in?"

"I… don't know. Can I?" he asks, and sort of I pray for her to say no.

"If she lets you, I don't think that'll be a problem?"

Hard question.

"I… yeah, sure." I have no willpower.

I walk in followed closely by Steve. Dr. O'Reilly smiles at me as we greet, her eyes moving immediately to him.

"Hi, Steve McGarrett," they shake hands and I ignore the glare she's sending me. "We…"

"Work together, I know," she finishes "Kono has mentioned you several times."

"Really?" he looks at me and I smile shyly, looking at my sweaty hands.

"So, let's do this shall we?" the doctor interrupts, seeing how very uncomfortable I was. Bless her.

I sit on the gurney and the doctor proceeds to put that cold jelly on my baby bump. I instinctively grab Steve's hand, to which he gives light squeeze. I hear the baby's heart beat and Steve looks at the screen before me in awe. He's so fascinated by the sound, so wrapped up in his own world that I cannot help but smile in contempt.

"Are you ready to know the sex?" Dr. O'Reilly asks, and I nod slowly. "Okay, then, let's see…" she stares at the screen, after a brief second she turns around and smiles, "Well, congratulations, it's a girl!"

He smiles. He truly smiles, as if he feels like he was the lucky man screaming to the world that his baby was a girl. Technically he was, he just didn't know. And the way he kisses my knuckles and caresses my hair makes me feel all funny inside, like butterflies in my stomach (just like the first time I saw him at the beach) and some all too familiar feeling. Then this bubble of joy explodes in my face when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he whispers and moves away from me a little, to get more privacy in the small space that it is this office, "Hey baby."

I sigh heavily and Dr. O'Reilly gives me small pat on my shoulder, probably to show me how sorry she was. Yeah, me too.

"Stacie, would you please calm down?" he whispers, though I can still hear him, "I'll be there soon, just relax… yes, I know. I'm sorry…. okay, I'll be there. Bye," he hangs up and moves to where I am sitting, a sad look on his handsome face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. No. Today was the wedding cake tasting," he explains "I forgot, now Stacie wants to kill me."

"Oh God, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't dragged you into this.."

"You didn't drag me. I wanted to come and I don't regret any minute of it," he assures me.

"I can talk to her if you want".

"Nah, it will go away. She never stays mad for too long."

Then something tells me eventually she will.

**TBC**

**you know what I like? REVIEWS and Steve. a lot! so yeah REVIEW!  
><strong>


	8. she's sorta,not nice

**You guys are the best! Thank you so freakin' much for all your love. THANK YOU! Last chapter before going to bed!**

**lemme tell you something, after this chapter YOU will not like Stacie AT ALL. I had no plans on writing it this way, not at all, I just went with the flow. Suddenly my mind was taking me to this. I guess is kinda working. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>I can handle Chin or even Danny being worried, paranoid even, but Steve? He's the calm ninja super SEAL. Paranoia is definitely not his thing. So when he offered me a ride home I said yes, purely because I was having a hard time driving my car as it was, the baby getting in my way, and I had no energy to call a cab. Then there was a second time, and a third, by the fourth time it was getting ridiculous, especially since he had to wait until I finished my paperwork. It wasn't fair to him when he looked beyond tired.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him on our way home, by that I mean _my_ home.

"Doing what?"

"Giving me rides. You know I'm very capable of calling a cab, or even driving myself home, or asking Chin to take me. You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do," he speaks. "You have any idea how dangerous it is for a pregnant woman to drive a car? Imagine if you started having contractions?"

"Steve, I'm five months pregnant. I have like four months left; I'm not having contractions any time soon."

"Either way I rather take you home myself, if you don't mind. Besides, Chin is always busy with Malia and Danny with Gracie. I'm the only one available."

"What about Stacie?"

There's an uncomfortable silence between us, which tells me something is wrong. I can't help but feel slightly guilty if that's the case.

"We… sort of got into a fight."

"Why?" I ask, but he doesn't answer immediately which gets me thinking. "Because of me, isn't it?"

"No," he answers too quickly, "I mean, not exactly"

"What is it then?"

"Okay, she's mad because she says I haven't been paying much attention to her, which is not true obviously."

"Is this because of the doctor's appointment? I told you I can talk to her if you want."

"No, it's not about that," he sighs heavily, his hands turning white into the steering wheel, "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"When I proposed to Stacie it was completely out of the blue," he speaks, his eyes never leaving the road. "but it made complete sense, you know? It was the right thing to do. I mean we've been seeing each other for over a year, and being together makes me happy, so I figured why not make it official..."

"But?"

"But now… Now I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do."

"What are you talking about, Steve?"

"We make sense, granted. But I just feel like something isn't right, you know? I feel like if I marry Stacie I'll be making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Of course you won't," I find myself saying and he looks at me for a brief second. "You love her and she loves you. There's no mistake in that. Things get hard, they always do, but if you have one another it makes things easier."

He stops the car in front of my house (did we really get here so fast?) and pulls me in for a quick hug. I cannot believe I just advised him to continue with this marriage when he's obviously unhappy. I promised myself I wasn't gonna do anything irrational as long as he were happy and he's obviously not.

I wonder if this is my chance to…

"Thank you, Kono," he says. "I guess I really needed to hear that. I'm glad I came to you for advice and not Danny."

"Anything I can do to help."

Well screw this. I'm done with giving love advices to Steve or anyone for that matter. I guess I'm back to square one.

* * *

><p>The next day at the headquarters I was minding my own business, completely focused on typing and getting this thing done before lunch. I got distracted though by the click-click of a very distinctive walk, and I lift my head to see Stacie approaching me.<p>

"C'mon, let's go. We're late," Stacie says, a little too bossy I might add.

"Late for what?"

"To try on your maid of honor dress, obviously."

Yeah, obviously. How stupid of me to have forgotten.

"Right now? I'm in the middle of some paperwork."

"Don't worry , I already talked to Steve. He'll finish it for you," She grabs my purse, takes my hand and pulls me out off my chair. "C'mon!"

"Alright, alright." Bossy much?

"I hope you like light blue," she speaks as she walks, fast by the way and I'm having a hard time keeping up. Excuse me for being five months pregnant. And I was about to say that I hate that colour, from now on I will at least.

"Yeah, sure. Seems nice."

God, what did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>She drives around, slowly if I might add, because apparently Steve transmitted the 'driving for a pregnant woman' thought to her as well. Damn him. It took forever to get to the store because of her slow driving.<p>

After more than half an hour of driving, we get into a wedding store. There were two other women waiting for her and I thought it was going to be just the two of us. Weird. And they greet her with hugs and kisses, they greet to me the same way and then a saleswoman talks to Catherine, while I sit with her friends who are really nice. Not bossy like she was.

"How far along are you?" one of them asks, a tall, skinny blonde woman.

"Five months," I answer politely.

"You must be so excited to have your baby already," she says.

"I can't wait."

"Are you married?" the other one asks to which I shake my head. "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't be. I'm fine just being me."

"Really? But being a single mom is gonna be so tough."

"I know, but I'd rather be all by myself than with a man just for my baby's sake."

"I like the way you think," the blonde one said and I smile politely at her. "I would love to have a baby one day, even if I'm all alone."

"A child is a blessing," the other one says.

"Yes it is. Sadly not everyone thinks the same way," the blonde woman says, looking at Stacie who was still talking to the saleswoman enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curiosity taking over me.

"Stacie doesn't want to have babies," she says. "She thinks babies are way too much for her to handle."

"I had no idea…"

"Yeah, I hope Steve doesn't want to have babies anytime soon, otherwise she'll be lost," the blonde continues. "I mean remember what she did the last time?" She speaks to her friend who nods vigorously.

"What did she do?" I ask once again.

"Abortion," the blonde whispers to my ear and I catch my breath for a brief second.

If this was the wife Steve was going to have then his marriage was doomed. I was sure having a family was somewhere in his plans and if she doesn't want kids then their marriage won't make sense at all.

"Are you ready to try on your dress?" Stacie asks, and the way I look at her is oh-so different due to the information I just received.

"Yeah…"

I just wish I could pull myself out of this.

**TBC**


	9. it's official, she's crazy

**Just a little somethin' somethin' before going to bed (though I did say the last one WAS the last one) I can't sleep so...yeah.**

**Stacie, not a very nice woman after all. I know Kono is not the type of woman who would just LET anyone hurt her BUT everything she's doing is for the sake of Steve's happiness. Just felt the need to say that. **

**Now I'm off to bed because is 2 am.  
><strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Stacie asks, driving back to the HQ. So what if I decide not to speak to her all? Does that tell her something?<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You're awfully quiet," she says, worried? I don't know. I truly feel like I barely even know her. "Is there something wrong?"

Something wrong?

"When are you gonna tell Steve about the abortion?" I snap, and she stops the car a few blocks away from the office.

"Excuse me?"

"Please cut the crap. Your friends told me everything."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You're wrong. It became my business since Steve is part of my life"

She looks outside the window, anger so palpable on her face, in her eyes. She was obviously mad at me, or at her friends for telling me, but she didn't even know how to handle it, especially since nothing I had said was a lie.

"I stood up for you, you know?" I speak to her since she refused to, "Steve had doubt and I told him you two belonged together, that marrying you was the right thing, that you loved him. Now I'm starting to think I was wrong."

"I love Steve," she finally speaks, and I don't know whether to believe her or not. "But having babies is not meant to be a part of my life. I've always known that."

"Have you thought that maybe it is meant to be a part of his?" I sigh heavily, looking at my baby bump for a brief second and then to her, "Stacie, he loves you, and if you love him just as much don't take the chance of becoming a father away from him."

"The same way you've denied your father's baby?"

Ouch.

"That has nothing to do with this. It's completely different."

"How so? You have suddenly decided for him, you haven't even give him the chance of being here."

"Now _that_ is none of your business."

Then she stares at me for a few seconds that feel like minutes, as if she is trying to read my emotions. I feel nervous being under her gaze.

"I know what you want to do."

"What?"

"You want to drag Steve into this. You want to break us apart so he can take you, isn't it?"

Why is she taking this the wrong way? Wasn't I the one almost pushing Steve not to break up with her even though he's miserable?

"You're paranoid," I almost laugh in her face at the absurdity of it all.

"No, I'm not," she states, "that's why you took him to your doctor's appointment. That's why you've somehow convinced him to give you rides all the time."

"You're absolutely out of your mind, Stacie."

"You're trying to make him your baby's father. You're trying to force him to love your child," she says harshly. "You're so pathetic. He will never be her father, never…"

"You're wrong. He already is."

There's an extremely awkward and uncomfortable silence, because of course I never thought I'd be saying this to her at all. Not that I actually had plans to tell her before Steve.

"No…" she shakes her head, once, twice, three times. "No, it can't be."

"Yes, it is."

"No! You said he was gone. Steve told me he was married."

"It was a lie," I say. "All I wanted to do is… leave you two alone and happy."

"You can't tell him," she speaks almost desperately and I'm suddenly scared of this woman. "He can't ever know about this or he will never marry me."

"Relax, I'm not planning to. I'm not a life ruiner." Like you. "I won't force him to do anything that he doesn't want to."

"Good, great, perfect," she whispers, fixing her hair in the mirror as if we were having the coolest conversation ever. "This never happened, you understand me?"

"Yes…"

"If Steve asks we went to Kamakona's for shaved ice."

"Sure…"

"You won't say a word of this to anyone, got that? I'm getting married to Steve in two weeks. You will move on with your life."

"That obviously means I won't be your maid of honor, right?"

"Of course you will," she speaks and smiles, like a crazy psycho woman. "I want you to be there, I want you to see me marry Steve, becoming Mrs. McGarrett while you regret every single day of your life for trying to steal my man."

"I told you I wasn't…"

"Shut up," she turns on the car, driving slowly the few remaining blocks, where she once again stops the car. "If you dare doing anything reckless, I will make you suffer so bad you will wish you were never born."

Oh wow. My life turned from a Mexican soap-opera into a horror movie. Nice.

**TBC**


	10. it's official, she's crazy II

**Thank for those amazing reviews! I love you all so much.**

**XOXO**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>If I knew Steve was going to be married to a complete psycho I would have done something sooner. Though I don't actually believe she would hurt me or my baby, I'm gonna keep quiet just for my own sake. Besides, I'm pretty sure that was the anger talking and not her actually threatening me. Or so I hope.<p>

I wonder if I could just erase that part of the conversation, or the entire conversation for that matter.

When Chin asks me were we went and why we took so long, Stacie looks at me with narrowed eye. Something I see as a reminder to keep my mouth shut. The way she looks with her hair perfectly tight in a pony tail makes her looks so incredibly normal, who would have thought inside that pretty head of hers was an imitation of a psycho killer?

"Kamakona's shaved ice," Stacie says and I nod in agreement. "Wasn't it nice, Kono?"

"Yeah, it was great," I say. I'm becoming a great liar.

"We had a great bonding time, didn't we Kono?"

If practically yelling at me in the car and warning me not to say a word to Steve about our baby is bonding? Then we did a wonderful job.

"And her maid of honor looks absolutely divine on her."

"I wouldn't call it…"

"You look beautiful." She insists, her tone demanding and bossy.

"If you say so."

"Okay, so I think I better leave, got tons of work to do," she says with her cheerful tone. God she's so bipolar I'm amazed. "I'll see you soon?"

No, I'm gonna run away from you. Far, far away.

"Sure."

She turns around and leaves. Chin looks at me and I know he knows something is completely off with my attitude, and hers, though she has always been like this around us so no mystery in that. But he still watches me, as if trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"So, what's up?" he asks casually and I shrug.

"Nothing."

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"So, if there's something bad going on…"

"Chin, I only went to try on my maid of honor's dress. No biggie."

"Are you sure? Cause she looked weird, like…"

"She's fine," I assure him. "Can we just drop it?"

I guess it was the way I said it, or the way I insist that she's fine, that there was nothing wrong with her, or maybe there's this odd connection we have but somehow he knows I am not telling the whole truth.

"She knows, doesn't she?" he asks and I look at him for a brief second before turning away. "You told her?"

"She… yeah, sort of," I sigh heavily.

"How does she know? And why on earth would you do that?"

"She started telling me I was trying to steal him away from her," I explain. "Which you know isn't true, so I was pissed because she told me Steve would never be my baby's father and well… I kind of tell her he already was."

"Great, she's gonna tell Steve and this whole thing about not making him part of your daughter's life will finally be over."

"No, actually she said she wouldn't," I especially avoid telling him about the threat, just for her sake and I don't know why I worry about that. "Because if he knew, there wouldn't be any wedding."

"My God, Kono this is getting out of hand," he complains and I don't need to say a thing because he is completely right. "You have to tell him already!"

"No, look, everything is fine. All her fears are accurate, she thinks if Steve finds out about the baby he won't marry her. I completely understand the feeling."

"Well I don't," he states. "He has all the right…"

"Okay, can we drop it already?"

I was getting tired of hearing him saying, once again, how much he needed to know about our daughter. Part of me wanted to, mainly because she was a crazy woman and did not deserve him, but I was still hoping she was just under a lot of stress and that's why she did what she did. I'm certain she will apologize for the way she acted towards me, I just have to give her a little bit of time. Though we were running late…

"If something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen, Chin. Relax."

Weird, I ask my cousin to relax, almost assure him nothing was going to happen, when I wasn't even sure myself.

**TBC**


	11. hardest decision

**Reviews are my crack! (and a little bit of Steve too, obviously) **

**Steve all sweet again. Adorable man is adorable! **

**Also, I should tell you that even though this fic is not done yet, I'm already working on a sequel. Dunno know if after this fic is done you'll want to read it. Lemme know.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>So yeah, everything was fine, Stacie remained being a crazy ass woman. She wandered around the office once in a while, with the excuse of watching her man in action, but I was certain she was making sure I didn't say a word to Steve. I was planning to keep my promise, for now.<p>

I cannot begin to explain how pissed off she was when Steve arrived at the headquarters after having lunch with her with a present in his hands. He stands in front of me, smile plastered on his handsome face, waiting for me to open the medium sized box in my hands.

"What's this?"

"I was walking past a kids' store and I spotted this in the window. I thought you might like it."

I open the box to reveal a beautiful baby rattle with a pink ribbon on the handle. It wasn't much but to me it was the most adorable thing in the world, just like the teddy bear he gave me before.

"Steve, you didn't have to," I whisper in wonder.

"Sure I did," he spoke. "Besides, I'd like to pamper my niece. I want to be her favorite uncle."

Sweet lord.

How this man can be so adorable is beyond my own comprehension. As much as I liked Steve being sweet to my unborn child, the way he gave me things, the way he was treating me gave me the feeling that if Stacie found out about this someone would get in trouble. Which lead me to do the hardest thing I've ever done so far (besides lying, of course).

"Steve, I'm really grateful for everything you've done. I really am, but I don't think you should be doing this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're getting married. You can't spend the rest of your life worried about me and my daughter."

"Kono…"

"I want you to stop," I speak but my words turn into a whisper and my eyes full of tears. God, how it hurts to do this. "Please move on with your life. Go and marry and be happy. I can handle this own my own."

I walk away and I know he's standing there, watching me while I stay as far away from him as possible. I really wish he couldn't see my anger and pain because I'm angry with myself but I'm also angry at her because she doesn't deserve him.

Perhaps I should just stop being selfish and should stop thinking about me, my heart and my feelings and start thinking about my child, about how much she will need her father.

God, I've never been so confused in my life. I'm amazed at how weird this whole situation is turning out to be.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that woman!" Maggie says as she paces around my house. She's the first person I share the news with, and the anger radiating from her whole body makes me regret even opening my mouth. "I should go there and kick her skinny ass!"<p>

"Maggie…"

"I can't believe her! How can she just waltz in here and threaten you like she owns the place?"

"I know."

"That's it. I'm talking to Steve." She grabs my phone and I jump to take it away from her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You will not do anything at all, you understand me?"

"I'm trying to help here."

"Look…" I sigh heavily making my thoughts clear, somehow. "I know you don't understand what I'm doing, and probably think I'm out of my mind. But I'm gonna stand by my word no matter what…"

"But she's…"

"Out of her mind, I know. But the way I see it is she's just in love and whatever she said to me is because she really doesn't want to lose Steve. I would have done the same in her position."

"Lying to Steve about having kids? Threatening to hurt a pregnant woman if she ever gets close to him?"

Okay, maybe not that far.

"That woman is a freaking psycho, if she's making threats now imagine what's going to happen when the baby is born!"

Yeah well, she's right about that.

"Look, once Stacie and Steve marry, all of this will be over."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"All I'm saying is, once a psycho, always a psycho."

**TBC**


	12. shit just got real

**This chapter is very much DUN DUN DUUUUN. Let's just say Stacie is OUT OF HER MIND.**

**ENJOY!**

**btw, I thought this chapter was longer. Word is playing tricks on me,I swear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks already? Times flies when you're feeling… miserable. The wedding preparations have gone smoothly, or so I thought. We had a wedding rehearsal, where Stacie paid more attention to me than she did on Steve. Did she really not trust me at all? I didn't do anything before, what made her believe I was going to do something now?<p>

She was screaming very enthusiastically with her friends so I could tell that she was more excited than usual and a little bouncy truth be told. She has more than a enough reason to be happy; she was about to marry the most wonderful man on Earth and that made my jealousy fire up again.

"Oh my God, can you believe it?" she squeals, and I'm really tempted to cover my ears. "I'm getting married today!"

"Yay!" that sounded faker than I thought.

"This is finally happening. I'm finally getting married to the man of my dreams," she turns around towards me, smile gone from her pretty face. "_My _man. That sounds perfect, don't you think?"

Seriously, I have no idea where Steve met this woman because she was not normal in the slightest. How can she change from being a perfect, ideal woman, to this crazy 'get the hell away from my man' woman? She's so bipolar, I'm amazed that Steve hasn't noticed this yet.

"Now, we have to make a quick stop before going to the church," she speaks.

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

She smiles once again and I'm not sure if I should feel scared or not.

* * *

><p>She drives fast and figured that since she doesn't like me much anymore there was no need to be careful.<p>

We stopped by…

"The office?" I look outside my window as we parked outside the HQ. Weird. "What are we doing here?"

"Steve told me to pick something up for him before the wedding," she speaks and gets out of the car and then she opens the door on my side for me to get out. "Come with me."

Strange, but considering the person I'm dealing with it isn't so much. Steve had to be nervous and anxious today, maybe he forgot something here and since she can't see him until after the wedding I am the only connection they have and whatever he forgot I could give it back to him. It makes sense.

We walk inside, the office obviously complete empty since Chin and Danny must be at the church with Steve.

She stops walking for a second, looking me up and down and her mouth curves into what seems to be a smile but looks more like a painful gesture. I frown at her stare. Usually I wouldn't have found this strange but there's something awkward, something scary in her demeanor. Something tells me I shouldn't have trusted this woman at all.

"I'm sorry, Kono," she whispers and the way she touches my hair softly, as if she were speaking to a child makes me want to run somewhere and hide. "But I can't afford you screwing this up for me."

"What are you talking about?" Slightly creepy. Just slightly.

"I can't let you ruin my day," she grabs my hand with such a straight movement that I never thought she could have and drags me to my office of all places and closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're gonna stay here, because I can't trust you. I just can't."

"Stacie you're making a mistake…"

"No, YOU are making a mistake if you think I will let you go to my wedding and let you take my man away from me."

She moves toward me threateningly and I walk a few steps backward until I hit my desk. Some other time I wouldn't have been afraid of such a skinny woman but I'm weak in this state and I just couldn't afford my daughter to get hurt. Going with the flow is the best option I have.

"I told you I wasn't…"

"I don't trust you!" she yells, psycho woman showing up all over again. "The minute Steve finds out about this bastard child of yours, he's gonna run to your arms, because let's face it. The man is just crazy about you."

He is?

"I don't know what he sees in you, if you ask me," she continues talking. "I'm a hundred times prettier than you'll ever be, and smarter even. You are nothing compared to me, Kono. Nothing."

"Well at least I'm not a crazy ass bitch."

She slaps me, hard. I taste the blood in my mouth and the tears forming in my eyes already. Mainly because I would have never let this happen, but she knew I felt defenseless and I couldn't fight back.

"At least I'm going to be a crazy ass bitch with a husband."

She smiles and turns around towards the door. She takes a few steps back, pulls out the phone from my desk and walks away, locking the door behind her.

**TBC**


	13. the almost moment of truth is here

**Sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner. I had to blend to chapters together because this one was waaay too short. So here is the "longer" version of this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chin Ho Kelly paced at the church with his phone stuck on his ear. He has been trying to reach his cousin for more than half an hour, so far no luck. She was late and Kono was never later for anything. No matter how hard this was for her she would be here for Steve no despite everything.<p>

He was having a hunch, a bad one.

"What's up, man?" Danny asks, as he watches his friend with a frown.

"I've been calling Kono and I can't seem to reach her."

"Maybe she's still getting ready. You know how girls get when it comes to weddings."

"Maybe…" he looks at his friend, biting his lower lip to which Danny frowned.

"What?"

"Stacie knows."

"She knows what?"

"She knows about the baby."

"Oh, wow."

"And I have a feeling, though Kono said she was cool with it, that she didn't handle it very well."

"You think she did something?"

"I really hope not."

He dialed again with no answer in return.

"C'mon man, Stacie is a little hyper but she's not some psycho kidnapper." Danny spoke with confidence but still didn't make him feel better.

"We barely even know her, Danny. For all we know she could be a vicious killer waiting to explode."

Chin paced around once again and looked at Steve, who was standing next to another man talking enthusiastically. He had no heart to tell him how worried he was about his cousin, not the danger his daughter might be in, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing about it.

"I have to go," Chin spoke as he searched for the keys in his pockets.

"Go where?"

"I don't know. I need to look for her; I have a bad feeling man."

"But the wedding is about to start!"

"I gotta go!"

He ran towards his car, with no particular place to go. He drove around for minutes, went to her house, to the beach but so far nothing. He tried her phone once again but it kept redirecting to voice mail.

He headed to the HQ as his last resort, though it'd be strange if Kono was there.

He was more than surprised to find her sitting on the floor of her office, blood dripping from her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Kono's POV<strong>

This was by far the worst thing that had happened so far. I thought I could seriously make friends with her, I even defended her when Maggie was saying she was crazy, I justified her actions when no one would, thinking everything she had done was purely out of love. And when I said I was happy because Steve was getting married, I was being completely honest; mainly because I saw love on her eyes.

Now I regret everything. I regret keeping this as a secret, I regret not saying a word to Chin when he asked me what was wrong, I regret not telling him about her threatening me. This could have ended up completely different. Now I had lost Steve forever. Right now she might be becoming Mrs. McGarrett and on her way to turning Steve's life into a nightmare.

There's nothing left for me to do but to sit here and cry until I have no tears left.

What are the chances of someone finding me here? I am sure she was going to make up a lame story as to why I wasn't at the wedding and Steve would believe her because she's oh-so sweet and kind and she wanted me to be her maid of honor.

For a minute I lost hope. I really did. But then I see something I never thought I would.

"Chin?"

He knocks on the door of my office, jostling the door knob in an attempt to opening it. The door knob isn't budging and he breaks the glass door and reaches for me.

I hug him as if my life depended on it. I've never felt so happy to see him before.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at my swollen lip and the tears running down my cheeks.

"She locked me up. She freaked out. She told me she didn't want me to ruin her day and… she said Steve was hers…" I speak quickly, explaining to Chin everything that has happened.

"Kono…"

"She told me if I ever told Steve about our baby she was going to hurt me," I confess, the look on his face changed into a mixture of pure anger and confusion.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because…" I shake my head, feeling stupid with myself, "I thought she was just angry, that she was mad at me and she would let everything go after the wedding, but then this happened…"

"C'mon, we have to stop this stupidity," he grabs my hand and pulls me out. "We're gonna tell Steve everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING."

"Chin, I…"

"No, Kono. I don't want to hear a word. This is going to stop right now. Stop being so selfish and think about your daughter for once."

His words are harsh but full of honesty. If I had only been thinking about Steve's happiness, then this whole scenario was due to rise up to the surface.

The moment of truth was here.

* * *

><p>We get to the church in no time, I cannot count how many traffic rules Chin broke, but he was as desperate as I was to get there so we didn't mind. He stopped outside and looked at me for a second, holding my hand tight as a sign of comfort. I needed all the moral support I could get.<p>

"Are you ready?" he asks and I nod.

"Let's do this."

I stop in front of the door and take one last breath before the door opens before me. Several heads turn around to look. Me, in my maid of honor dress, with a swollen lip and my make up ruined. I call this almost picture perfect.

"We need to stop this wedding now!" Chin screams, since I couldn't find the voice to speak.

The 'What?', 'Who is she?' and 'What's going on?' followed closely after that statement.

**TBC**


	14. the moment of truth

**Sorry it took so long! but DUN DUN DUUUN here's the chapter! I'm gonna try and post something tomorrow, I'm not sure because I'm going on vacations for a week, if I can get online I will. Be pacience my young padawan! **

**Love you all. **

**this is the moment of chapter Steve's reaction to the baby. muahahahahaha (that's my evil laugh btw)**

* * *

><p>Stacie felt pretty proud of herself because she was about to marry the most fantastic man in the world, which isn't very easy to find, and had gotten rid of the only two things standing between her and a lifetime of happiness. She probably thinks nothing in the world could ruin this day.<p>

She had already made up the perfect story to explain Kono's absence, something that would not create any sort of suspicion at all, not even for Steve.

So when she got to the church, her future husband waiting inside and looking more handsome than ever in his black tuxedo, she smiled at herself triumphantly. This was turning to be the greatest day of her life.

"Where's Kono?" Steve asked, looking behind her.

"Oh, she told me she wasn't feeling very well," she lied and Steve frowned in concern. "But I took her home to rest for a while."

"Maybe I should tell Chin to give her a call," he whispered, but when he turned around Chin was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Danny shrugged at his friend.

"No need to worry about that sweetheart," She said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll give her a call later."

The priest walked in and the rumble of people standing up made her smile once again. Her life was almost complete.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today…"

Then the door opened, and all people focusing on her had turned around to watch the man and woman making their way down the aisle. Steve frowned, and her heart started beating faster inside her chest because this wasn't the way she had planned her wedding to be.

She should have been locked in her office at work. She should have been sitting in there feeling miserable about her pathetic life instead of bursting in here and calling all the guest's attention to her.

"We need to stop this wedding now," Chin screamed and Steve looked at her in confusion, immediately making his way towards Kono.

"What's going on?" Steve asks and she has to control herself not to scream to the world that this was her special day and nobody would ruin it. But he was moving so fast it was hard for her to keep up.

"Stacie locked Kono in her office," Chin explained, all the eyes moving towards her once more, not happy looks anymore.

"You did what?" Steve asked. She could have made another story up but she couldn't quite find the words at the moment. "You said she was sick?"

"No, she was locked in her office to stop her from telling the truth," Chin continued and the anger radiating from Steve's eyes was frightening.

"Telling what truth?" he asked, exchanging looks between the pregnant woman before him and Stacie. "What the hell is going on here?"

"She was going to ruin our life!" Stacie finally yelled with rage on her pretty face, "I had to make her stop!"

"What are you saying?" Steve asked, demanding an explanation that was nowhere to be found. "What are you doing to Kono, Stacie?"

"That bitch was taking you away from me! " Stacie screamed, "she was taking my man away from me. I had to do whatever it took…"

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"C'mon Kono, tell him," Chin encourages Kono, and the woman looks down embarrassed. "It's time for him to know…"

"Kono, what is it?" Steve moves closer to her, looking at her swollen lip, sending an angry glare to Stacie, "You did this to her?"

"Whatever it takes…" Stacie repeated, the confusion was written on the faces of every single person surrounding her. She kept thinking this was not the way her wedding was supposed to be.

"Steve…" Kono demands his attention, whispering to him. He turns his head towards her once more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry about what?"

"I should have told you about this before," she whispers, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I lied to you, I lied to you and I'm sorry…" she apologies once again. "You're…you're my baby's father."

"Wh… what?"

"This baby. This baby is yours."

Stacie cursed. She cursed inside her head like she has never cursed in her life. Because she should have been far away by now; she should be Mrs. Steven McGarrett instead of crying in a corner of the church, while people whispered bad things about her with pity in their eyes.

This was her day and it had already been ruined.

**TBC**


	15. the truth will set you free

**This is it. This is the end. Thank you. Thank you for all those amazing reviews, the support, EVERYTHING. You are the best, all of you. I love you guys so much. **

**Here's my last gift to you before going to a long vacation. I'll be back, soon. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Fran**

* * *

><p>This was seriously not the way I pictured things to happen. I always thought that if I ever told Steve about our daughter it would have been somewhere completely different. It'd happen somewhere nice and warm, like the beach. Definitely not in a church full of people I barely even know with sad looks on their faces, with my lips swollen and the taste of blood still in my mouth.<p>

"What?" Steve repeated for what seemed to be the fifth time already.

"I know I should have told you before…"

"How could you lie to me like this?" He looked hurt, which was sort of obvious.

"I'm sorry…"

"You told me her father was gone. You made me believe you were all alone, Kono."

"Steve please, just let me explain."

"I was right here! All this time, I could have been there for you…" he cries and my heart feels so tight inside my chest, the air inside my lungs is heavy and my head begins to spin quickly.

"I…" I whisper and hold on to Chin's hand, "I don't…I'm not feeling so good…"

"Kono?" Chin whispers as he holds my hand tight and Steve moves next to me and I wish I could say something else but I'm gasping for breath.

The last thing I see his Steve's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, wait. She's waking up." <em>

My eyes open slowly. I'm lying on Steve's couch in the office, with a warm hand upon mine and another caressing my head softly. I sit up straight, Chin, Danny and Steve very close to me, making sure everything was right.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks, his tie forgotten somewhere.

"Better… I think," I look at Steve, who glares at me and then he turns around. I feel like crying again, just because the mere thought of him hating me breaks my heart.

"Guys, can you give us a second?" Steve speaks. Chin and Danny nod and leave the room in no time. He turns around to face me, and I'm searching for something other than anger and disappointment but I can't.

"I have an explanation," I speak and he shakes his head. "I do."

"No, you need to rest," he says. "All I wanted to say is… that I'm not mad at you, Kono. I'm disappointed because I thought of all people _you_ would never lie to me. And you did. Now I don't know if I could trust you again."

"All I did, everything I said was because I wanted to see you happy," I explain, wiping away the silent tears running down my cheek. "The day I found out I was pregnant was the day you told us about Stacie. And I figured you had finally found your happiness…"

"We could have been happy," he whispered.

"How? You can't even remember our night together, Steve!"

"What on Earth makes you think I don't remember?" he asks.

"Well, we never talked about it."

"And when were we supposed to talk, huh?" he continued, "here at the office? While Chin and Danny worked at the computer?"

He was making an excellent point. We barely even saw each other outside the office, except that night, which made everything difficult to discuss. And since he never said a word, I didn't either, and then I assumed he didn't remember since he was pretty drunk.

"I…" I speak.

"And what is this crap about seeing me happy?" he continued complaining, "You saw how miserable I was with her, I even asked for your advice!"

"Steve, stop it!" I scream, because at this rate we weren't getting anywhere. He stopped talking. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I was being selfless for once, thinking you might be happy if you never knew because that way you could move on with your life instead of staying with me forever. I'm sorry I thought about you and _not _my daughter."

In my head everything was a lot simpler; the speech I made up was light and not angry. In my head I begged for Steve's forgiveness instead of making him feel guilty, which I know he feels right now by the look on his face, considering this is all my fault.

"I never wanted you to do this for me, Kono," he speaks. "This is my daughter we're talking about, my child. Denying me the chance of being there for her just because you thought I would be happier with another woman is… ridiculous."

"No, it's not," I state. "I just thought that telling my daughter she was conceived over a one night stand was not the right thing to do. And yes, seeing you happy with Stacie was the main reason too."

"It was not a one night stand. Yes, I was drunk. But that doesn't mean I never wanted this to happen…"

"What…"

"Was that night and all the alcohol a trigger? Yes. Do I regret going out with you that night, laughing, having fun? No." he sits next to me on the couch and holds my hand between his. "How can I possibly regret spending a night with you knowing such a wonderful thing happened?"

I could see the truthfulness in his eyes and God this is everything I've ever dreamed of. He was telling me how he doesn't regret anything like I thought he would.

"I want to be part of my daughter's life, if you let me."

"I don't want to force you, Steve."

"I want to do this; you won't be forcing me to anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Kono.."

"I'm sorry… I just.." I sigh heavily, and he touches my belly softly, reassuring me he was one hundred percent sure.

"I've missed so many things, so many important moments of this pregnancy. I don't want to do that with our daughter."

I cry. I cry because I think everything he missed was because of me, everything we could have done was because I didn't let him, and even though he didn't look upset anymore I just couldn't help but feel guilty.

And then he hugs me close, or as close as my five month belly allows me, letting me know just by his simple touch that everything was going to be alright, that what I did was going to be forgotten because there was something more important than that, someone who needed us to stand beside her no matter what.

She was going to, because her daddy loved her.

* * *

><p>Four months later our daughter, Elisa McGarrett was born.<p>

Steve could not take his eyes away from her as he hold her, followed closely by Danny who didn't want to say anything but I was sure she already became her uncle's favorite.

**THE END!**

**a sequel is coming!  
><strong>


End file.
